Dreams on ice
by LadyJarvis
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a player in the New York Shadowhunter Ice Hockey team. Magnus Bane is a doubles and singles figure skater. these two men will have their worlds turned upside down on and off the ice. Iceskating!AU Human!AU
Hello. I have finally decided to publish a Malec Fanfic. there will be a small amount of language. I will write M rated spin-offs since I would like to try and create a clean story for once. there will be a lot of OC's but they will only make small appearances, their descriptions will be below. disclaimer! TMI is obviously not mine but Cassandra Clares.

* * *

Alec sat on a bench close to the rink watching as his sister glides elegantly across the ice. He lifts his left leg up to take off the rubber protector on the blade of his skate, repeating the action with his right leg before walking to the entrance to the rink. Isabelle spins to a stop in front of Alec with a smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist the temptation of the Ice big brother," Isabelle chorused. She placed her hands on her hips. Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and skates past her not as gracefully as he could have been, making Izzy laugh.

"Seriously Alec, you have more grace than that," Isabelle teased. Alec ignored her teasing and started a lap of the rink. This action made Isabelle go back to her routine she was working on.

"Did Jace say he was coming to practice," Alec called over to Isabelle from the other side

of the rink.

"Yeah, he said he was coming at 4 and bringing the girl he's been talking about," Isabelle replied. Alec raced over to Izzy and stopped as quickly as he could without falling.

"That idiot he can't do that. It is the Shadowhunter's private ice time, you are the only exception," Alec fumed.

"Whoa, big brother no need to get so worked up over it, it's just one girl. I can distract her from taking in the next game plans," Isabelle reassured. Alec turned and skated towards his team-mates that started getting on the ice.

"Hey Alec, is Isabelle still dating that nature hippy guy?" Jake asked, watching Isabelle from afar.

"Yes Isabelle and Meliorn are still dating, and no you cannot date her if they break up," Alec affirmed.

"Awe Alec, always the protective big brother," Ryan laughed, throwing his arm around Alec's shoulders. Alec pushed away from Ryan and glided towards some others.

"Ryan, Jake, and Brett are only friends with you because of your siblings Alec," Timothy implied, reaching up to ruffle Alec's hair, but Alec slapped his hand away before he could.

"Alec, are you okay? You seem a bit... grumpy," Oscar questioned. Alec just glared at his blond friend.

"Well if you have two siblings, and basically their sole caregiver, wouldn't you be grumpy when none of them listen to you," Alec snapped making Oscar and Timothy scared. "I didn't think so."

"Alec! My bro, stop getting your boxers in a knot," the familiar sarcastic voice pestered.

"Shut it, Jace, you! You cannot bring that red haired girl here during practice, you need to be at your peak game this weekend not, being all googly eyed for a girl that you will dump after shagging," Alec shouted. This made everyone in the rink stop and look at Alec.

"Dude, don't speak about Clary, like that, she is a nice girl, and I won't dump her like I did with the other whores because Clary is a good person. Maybe if you got yourself laid you wouldn't be so uptight," Jace snapped back. Alec pushed passed the team and grabbed his bag.

"Screw you Jace, screw all of you," he growled as he carefully but angrily marched up the stairs in his skates to the men's change room.

* * *

Alec sat in his dark blue armchair that is by the window in his bedroom. He was focused on reading Much Ado About Nothing. One of his favourite Shakespeare plays. He didn't hear his sister walk in and sit on his bed.

"Alec... are you okay?" Isabelle asked. Alec sighed and closed the book sitting it on his lap. He turns his head to look out the window.

"I'm fine Izzy, just... a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping well again," Alec sighed. He heard Isabelle get up and walk over to him. Her long arms wrap around Alec in a tight but loving hug.

"If your insomnia is starting again, you should take the pills that the doctor gave you," Isabelle whispered. Alec caressed one of Isabelle's hand's.

"I have... they aren't working his time. It has been 5 years since I used them last," Alec explained. Isabelle pressed a soft kiss to Alec's temple.

"Alec, maybe you would take time off from hockey, take some time to yourself," Isabelle suggested.

"You know I can't without me or Jace the Shadowhunter's will lose this season," Alec clarified.

"I know Alec, I know, try to get some sleep tonight, okay," Isabelle said before leaving the room.

Alec got up and put his book on his desk before manoeuvring to the bed. He pulled off his shirt and discarded his shoes before climbing into bed.

* * *

YAY! I hope you liked what I had so far. I wrote this in about an hour with an extra hour of grammar checking and proofreading. Sorry Jace was a bit of an ass, the drama seemed to fit. I also know nothing about ice hockey or figure skating. I just love to ice skate, though.

I should age the characters for the story so it can make sense-ish.

Ice Hockey Players

Alec - 20 - New York Shadowhunters - Right Wing player  
Jace - 19 - New York Shadowhunters - Center player  
Jake - 21 - New York Shadowhunters - Left Wing player (coffee-coloured hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5"11')  
Ryan - 22 - New York Shadowhunters - Defense player (caramel brown hair, hazel eyes, pinkish skin, 5"10')  
Brett - 25 - New York Shadowhunters - Goalkeeper Player (chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, light brown skin, 5"9')  
Oscar - 20 - New York Shadowhunters - Defense player ( dark blond hair, brown eyes, pinkish skin, 5"10')  
Timothy - 23 - New York Shadowhunters - extra (light blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, 5"11')  
Nathan - 26 - New York Shadowhunters - extra (dyed blond, brown roots hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, 5"9')  
Fredrick Graham - 34 - New York Shadowhunters - Coach (honey-coloured hair, green eyes, tan skin 6")

figure skaters

Isabelle - 18 - Single and Pairs skater  
Magnus - 23 - single and pairs skater  
Clary - 18 - Singles skater  
Camille - 23 - Singles skater  
(extras will come)

Simon - 18 - school valedictorian

please rate and review. love ya guys


End file.
